Speak Now
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Ichigo akan menikah dengan Inoue. Rukia, sang mantan, diundang oleh Ichigo. Apakah ia datang? Bagaimana akhir kisahnya? Baca selengkapnya cerita ini!


**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo adalah pemilik Bleach.

**Summary**: Ichigo akan menikah dengan Inoue. Rukia, sang mantan, diundang oleh Ichigo. Apakah ia datang? Bagaimana akhir kisahnya? Baca selengkapnya cerita ini!

**Pairing**: RukiaxIchigoxInoue

**Another**: Rangiku

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Rate**: T

**A/N**: Speak Now itu lagunya Taylor Swift. Sempet buat fic ini dan dipublish di 'Mini Series of Songz' chapter pertama. Berniat rilis ulang dengan beberapa pengeditan. Jadi semakin rapi tapi mungkin jadi OOC. Oke. Happy Reading! _Don't 4get to review!_

**SPEAK NOW**

Hidupnya sempat berubah ketika ia masih menjadi kekasih aktor ternama, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia Kuchiki sempat dikenal massa sebagai seorang gadis pinggiran yang beruntung memiliki pacar super kaya, terkenal dan tampan.

Kini hubungan antara keduanya sudah berakhir. Gosip yang beredar, hubungan di antara mereka berdua ditentang oleh pihak keluarga Ichigo. Sekarang ini sedang gencar-gencarnya pemberitaan mengenai rencana pernikahan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan pacarnya yang baru yang juga merupakan seorang artis pendatang baru. Ia adalah Orihime Inoue.

Orihime Inoue merupakan artis pendatang baru yang langsung populer berkat sebuah film yang mengangkat kisah siluman rubah ekor sembilan, ia berperan sebagai peran utama.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kau menonton film yang diperankan oleh wanita itu?" tanya Rangiku pada Rukia.

"Ya. Dia begitu cantik dan sempurna. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya," jawab Rukia.

"Jadi kau membeli DVD itu hanya untuk melihat Inoue, artis baru yang berpacaran dengan Ichigo? Kau sedang galau, Rukia?"

"Oh, _please_, jangan bilang galau! Dilema!" pintanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau dilema. Mereka akan segera menikah dan kau dilema. Ya, ya, ya," goda Rangiku.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang barusan? Mereka akan segera menikah?" tanya Rukia terkaget-kaget.

"Bahkan sebelum kau tahu kabar itu kau sudah dilema? Oh, Rukia."

"Apa Ichigo tidak berniat mengundangku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku diundang, kok. Dia mengirim via SMS. Jadi apa kau lupakan ponselmu?"

Rukia segera mencari di mana ponselnya ia letakkan. Ketika ia mendapatkannya di bawah tumpukan kertas gambar kelinci ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada pesan darinya."

"Mungkin kau tidak diundang."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Pertama, mungkin ia memang sudah melupakanmu dan masih mengingatku. Yang kedua, mungkin ia tidak mau menyakitimu dengan sumpah perkawinan pada wanita lain yang akan kau dengar kalau kau datang," jelas Rangiku.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Rukia berlari menuruni tangga dan segera membukakan pintu.

"Huh, maaf. Tadi aku dari lantai atas," ucap Rukia sambil memegangi dada yang kembang-kempis akibat kelelahan.

"Rukia, apa aku mengganggumu?" sosok pria berambut oranye menyapa Rukia dari balik pintu. Satu-satunya pria berambut oranye yang Rukia kenal ialah Ichigo, sang mantan pacar.

"I-Ichigo? Tumben sekali," ucap Rukia berbasa-basi. "Masuklah!"

"Terima kasih."

"Dalam rangka apa kau datang ke mari? Oh, ya, mau kupanggilkan Rangiku? Ia ada di atas. Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Ichigo tiba-tiba menahan tangan kanan Rukia. "Kita berdua saja," katanya.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu mengenai rencana pernikahanku dengan Inoue. Aku membawakan undangannya untukmu," jelas Ichigo sambil menunjukkan sepucuk kartu undangan dengan dominasi warna oranye.

"Ho. Aku kira kau cukup mengirimiku SMS. Aku akan datang, kok," Rukia berpura-pura tersenyum.

Ichigo mengerti perasaan Rukia. Ichigo pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua jadi sama-sama sungkan seperti ada dinding pembatas di antara mereka.

"Rukia, apa kau tak apa-apa datang?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Apa kau benar-benar mengundangku?"

"Oh, ya. Aku hanya…. Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah Mizuiro untuk memberikan undangan. Salam untuk Rangiku, ya!"

Rukia termenung melihat undangan yang diberikan Ichigo. Tertulis inisial nama kedua mempelai, 'II'.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Kau yakin akan datang?" tanya Rangiku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Pertanyaanmu mirip dengan pertanyaan Ichigo. Apa sih maksud kalian berdua? Kalian pikir aku tidak akan kuat melihat mantan pacarku bersanding dengan wanita lain?" bela Rukia sambil memilah-milah baju yang akan ia pakai di pesta itu.

"Jadi kau sungguhan kuat?" tanya Rangiku meyakinkan.

Rukia mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak berpikir sebaliknya? Ichigo yang tidak kuat mengucapkan janji perkawinan ke wanita lain di hadapanku?"

Rangiku mengangguk. "Sekarang kau sedang apa?"

"Memilih baju yang akan kupakai ke pesta."

"Pesta? Yang dua minggu lagi itu?"

"Aku kan harus me-_laundry_," jawab Rukia mengeles.

"Baikah, kalau yang kau maksud me-_laundry _kaos dan pakaian dalam."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Di Gereja.**

"Kenapa kita harus duduk di kursi paling belakang?" tanya Rangiku jengkel. "Bukankah kita datang lebih awal agar bisa duduk di kursi paling depan?"

"Tidak. Kita datang lebih awal hanya untuk menghindari pemburu berita dan tetap duduk di kursi paling belakang," jawab Rukia. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau mengenakan jam tangan kelinci yang kusuruh jangan kau kenakan."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kelinci manis ini? Dua puluh menit lagi jam dua."

"Dan acara akan dimulai setengah tiga," sindir Rangiku.

Para tamu mulai berdatangan. Mereka melewati kursi yang ditempati Rukia dan Rangiku sambil menaruh curiga pada Rukia dan Rangiku, "Mengapa mereka duduk di belakang?"

Rangiku berbisik pada Rukia, "Mereka mengira kita teroris yang mengincar nyawa artis."

Rukia justru meledek seorang wanita keriput, "Datang satu jam sebelum acara di mulai kalau mau menduduki tempat kami."

Tepat pukul 02.30 sebuah mobil limosin yang membawa mempelai wanita tiba. Inoue dengan gaun serba putih dan rambut disanggul berjalan perlahan menuju altar ditemani seorang wali nikah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil lain yang membawa Ichigo tiba. Ichigo berpakaian serba putih dengan model pakaian ala Eropa. Ia berjalan dengan gagahnya menghampiri Inoue di ujung altar.

Rukia tidak bisa menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ia berkeringat ketika Ichigo melewati kursinya. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Ia gugup.

Iringan musik piano mengisi kehampaan di gereja itu. Seorang pastor yang sudah sangat tua berdiri menghadap para tamu. Ia berada di antara kedua mempelai hendak menyampaikan salam pembuka.

"Untuk kesempatan kali ini, kita akan menyaksikan kedua insan menyatukan cinta mereka dihadapan Tuhan. Mempelai pria, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan mempelai wanita Orihime Inoue."

Rukia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata pastor tersebut. Sekarang ia mulai tidak tahan mendengar bisik-bisik para tamu mengenai pasangan Ichigo dan Inoue. Ada yang berkata, "Mereka sangat cocok." Ada juga yang membandingkan Inoue dengannya, "Wanita itu manis, lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya."

Ketika tiba saatnya untuk Ichigo mengucapkan janji pernikahan pada Inoue, Rukia mulai gusar. Rasanya sejumlah pendingin ruangan tidak mampu menyejukkan dirinya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apakah kau menerima Orihime Inoue baik kelebihan dan kekurangannya sebagai istrimu yang telah dipilihkan-Nya bagimu untuk selama-lamanya?" tanya sang pastor dengan nada menantang.

Semua orang memandang Ichigo, termasuk Rukia. Ichigo berkeringat. Ia menatap wajah Inoue untuk mengumpulkan keyakinannya meminang Inoue. Inoue balas menatap wajah Ichigo dan berbisik, "Apa kau yakin?"

Ichigo galau, dilema.

Tiba-tiba… Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sekarang terbukti siapa yang paling tidak kuat melihat mantan pacarnya bersanding dengan wanita lain. Rukia sempat menatap Ichigo dan Ichigo juga menatapnya.

Ichigo kemudian tersentak di dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka kalau Rukia akan benar-benar datang ke upacara pernikahannya.

Rukia keluar dari ruang gereja.

Ichigo kembali menatap Inoue. Kali ini Inoue berbisik, "Aku tak mau kau terpaksa."

Sedangkan dari deretan kursi yang diduduki keluarga Ichigo dan Inoue terdengar bisikan-bisikan, "Katakan sekarang, Ichigo bodoh!"

Para tamu terus memandangi kedua mempelai, menunggu reaksi yang akan dilakukan Ichigo dikala sang mantan pacar muncul di tengah-tengah upacara pernikahannya.

Ichigo meraih tangan Inoue dan berkata padanya, "Maafkan aku, Inoue. Kau wanita yang baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilihmu."

Ichigo pun melepaskan kedua tangan Inoue dan berlari ke luar ruang gereja. Para tamu dibuat terkaget-kaget dengan tindakan Ichigo. Inoue sendiri menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dadanya, tanda menerima tindakan Ichigo dengan pasrah. Ia memang wanita yang baik yang tidak egois dengan kehendaknya tapi orang yang dicintainya.

Ichigo melihat Rukia duduk di anak tangga halaman gereja. Ia menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia… terima kasih telah datang."

Rukia kaget melihat Ichigo datang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau belum mengucapkan janji nikahmu?"

"Belum. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengucapkan janji nikah jika wanita yang ingin aku nikahi berada di luar," jawab Ichigo. Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia dan merangkulnya.

"Kau serius tidak jadi menikah? Karena aku?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengucapkan janji nikahku. Sungguh! Aku senang berkat kau aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini. Jadi maukah kau kembali ke dalam gereja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Rukia?"

Rukia bergeming. Ia dibawa ke awang-awang mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo barusan. Ia mengangguk.

Ichigo berdiri dan menggendong Rukia masuk ke dalam gereja. Ia melewati tatap mata para tamu dan berdiri di depan altar berdampingan dengan Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apakah kau menerima Rukia Kuchiki baik kelebihan dan kekurangannya sebagai istrimu yang telah dipilihkan-Nya bagimu untuk selama-lamanya?" tanya sang pastor sekali lagi.

"Ya, saya menerima Rukia Kuchiki baik kelebihan dan kekurangannya sebagai istrimu yang telah dipilihkan-Nya bagimu untuk selama-lamanya."

**-E.N.D-**

**A/N**: Bagaimana fic saya? Baguskah?

Masih pas-pasan karena baru belajar.

Berakhir dengan IchiRuki dengan tidak menyakiti Inoue. Sebisa mungkin dibuat _not-bashing._

Review ya, minna! Kritik, saran, komentar diterima dengan senang hati.

Ta~


End file.
